1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light positioning apparatus and particularly to a new and improved light positioning hanger that enables projection of secured Christmas-type lights beyond the normal window framework enabling desired viewing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The securing of Christmas-type lights is well known. As may be appreciated under normal circumstances, these lights are taped or nailed by other relatively crude means about a window framework to provide viewing thereof. While bracketry of various sorts is well known, it may be appreciated that there has heretofore been development an apparatus enabling relatively easy securement of lights thereto enabling desired positioning of such lights about a window framework. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,513 to Green sets forth a bracketry configured and arranged to enable positioning of various window accessory items relative to a window frame. Such items may include flower boxes and the like. While presenting relatively useful bracketry for enabling securement to a window sill and the like, the invention falls short in providing any illumination holding means and particularly light holding means to frame a window for seasonal decorative purposes and their unique requirements to be oriented relative to the transparent window pane portion of a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,355,322 to Feeney sets forth a window frame secured bracket particularly utilized for the support of a flag pole-like arrangement for display purposes. The relatively complex structure as compared to the instant invention fails to provide any means of positioning lights or any other series of elements about a window frame in a serial-like manner, as set forth by my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,825 to Hechinger presents a window lamp display frame for positioning lamps in an arcuate manner relative to a window. While of an improved lamp display construction, the bracketry tails to provide means for positioning lamps about the perimeter of a window frame and more particularly fails to set forth any means of height positioning relative to variations in window frame design.
It may therefore by appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved window frame light hanger arrangement which addresses both the problem of positioning and adapatability to window frames of varying lengths and configurations, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.